


386. miles away

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [114]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Sarah calls Helena from the island.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: sarah is bleeding a lot and also may have hypothermia]

“Helena,” Sarah says the second Helena picks up the phone, and she lets her head hit the rock wall behind her with a rough sigh. The blood from the cut over her eye is starting to dry, hardening gummy and awful above her eyelid. Blinking is difficult. She wants to fall asleep. She is so cold.

“Hello, _sestra_ ,” Helena’s voice crackles from the other end of the phone. “Did you find _sestra_ Cosima? Are you coming home safe?”

“No,” Sarah says, the word wobbling out from between her lips, and she starts crying. Once she starts she can’t stop; every few sobs she whines in pain as she stretches the cut on her face in new and interesting ways. God, she hurts. Her leg—

“Sarah,” Helena says urgently, and again: “Sarah. You have to tell me what happened. Please. I can help.”

“Ferdinand took Siobhan,” Sarah says. She keeps crying. “Rachel took the cure and Cosima’s gone and Rachel’s bloody henchmen has my _daughter_ and – I’m so cold, Helena, I’m so cold—”

“Where are you,” Helena says. Her voice is still thrumming with urgency, even over the phone.

“Far,” Sarah says. “North, I don’t – I don’t know where. Out on the beach. She got me, Helena, she got my leg, I’m so cold.” She is. So cold. She has passed the point of shivering, and the blood congealing on her eyebrow is cold to the touch when she presses fingers to it. “I’m so sorry for everything,” she says, letting her eyelids slip closed. “I wanted to keep everyone safe, but I messed it up. And now we’re all apart, and alone, and Rachel won. She _won_ , Helena.”

“She didn’t win,” Helena says, mouth so close to the phone Sarah can hear the rasp of her breathing. “ _Sestra_ Alison and I are together, and we can help you. We will stop this Ferdinand, and we will find you and _sestra_ Cosima, and stop Rachel, and everything will be okay.”

“You’re the best of all of us, you know that,” Sarah says, voice slurring a little. “Dunno how you do it, get locked in cages and prison and shit and still come out of it sayin’ everything’s gonna be okay.”

“It will be,” Helena says.

Sarah tries to say _no it won’t_ but she’s too tired. She just sort of hums.

“Sarah?” Helena says.

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t fall asleep. You can make a fire. Or find shelter.”

“I’ve got shelter,” Sarah says. “Got this rock, don’t I?”

“Are there branches?” Helena says. “I can tell you how, I can help, but you have to see.”

“Helena, I can’t _stand_ ,” Sarah says weakly, and then she’s crying again.

“Sarah,” Helena says weakly, and then: “sister, please. You can’t give up. I need you.”

“You called me sister,” Sarah says, faintly surprised. “Been a while since you did that.”

“You weren’t listening before,” Helena says, voice wavering with tears. “Sarah. _Sestra_. Sister. You have to stay strong, please. My babies have to meet you. You have to come home safe.”

“I don’t know if that’s gonna happen,” Sarah says softly into the mouthpiece of her phone. Admitting it out loud feels like giving up, but here they are. At the end of the world.

“It will,” Helena says, noisily sniffling and then stopping. “I have decided.” Sarah laughs weakly. In the dark behind her closed eyelids the world is black and red, like being in the womb. Just the dark and Helena’s voice. She could let go, right now; she could let it come full circle.

Instead she opens her eyes the best she can and watches the waves crash in and out.

“Okay,” she says. “Alright. If you’ve decided.”

“I have,” Helena says desperately. She sniffles again, and then sucks in a determined breath that crackles with static. “Tell me about your leg. I can help.”

“I love you,” Sarah says, with the sudden urgent feeling that she has to. Before it’s too late.

“So do I,” Helena says, sounding surprised that she even has to say it. “Always and forever.”

“Just wanted to let you know,” Sarah says weakly. Then she holds her phone light over her leg, and tries to let Helena help her leave this island alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
